That's where I'll be
by Sid Vicious 09
Summary: Hermione catches Draco in a compromising position. What happens when enough is enough? A songfic of Plain White T's Sad Story. One shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song!


Hermione could not believe her eyes. She stood speechless in the hallway. The two figures quickly pushed away from each other. She was furious, to say the least. Draco pulled his finger through his hair, and Ginny pulled her shirt straight. Hermione thought that she had loved him. She would have done anything to for him. And he was off snogging her best friend in the middle of a hallway.

"You are unbelievable. How could you do something like this to? And you," she threw at Ginny. "You are a slut. No, don't say anything. There is nothing you could possibly say to save yourself now. No, don't bother, I'll just leave and you can continue."

She began to walk away. She stopped, and turned back to them, "You know I should have known you would do something like this. Everyone told me to be careful. But I thought this time it would be different. I thought I meant more to you. I'll just go now and leave you two alone. I have nothing to say anymore."

_Got nothing to say anymore  
There's nothing new  
It's all been done before  
Not looking to settle the score  
So please let me be _

"Wait, Hermione! This isn't what it looks like. We were just… I mean, we…" he began.

"No this is exactly what it looks like. I thought I really mattered to you. I loved you, and I thought you loved me. But, I guess I was wrong. Maybe I was aiming to high when I thought our relationship would work." Hermione said to him.

"Hermione, listen. This was just a one time thing! I made him do it! It was my idea, I am the one to blame." Ginny said.

"No, you're both guilty. Don't talk to me. I trusted you. We were best friends." Hermione said.

"Were?" she asked.

"Yeah, were. I am so disappointed in both of you. But I guess I can only blame myself. I let you two get away with so much. All those awkward moments, little notes, and I thought nothing of them, I just thought that I'd be the one you'd adore." Hermione said.

_Thought I'd be the one you'd adore  
I always thought  
I would be so much more  
Want something that I can't afford  
So please let me be  
Please let me be_

"No, don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity. I did fine without you, I'll be fine now."

"Hermione, I love you. I always have and always will!" he said.

"Did you tell yourself that while you were feeling her up?" she retorted.

He looked down at the floor, ashamed.

"That's what I thought. Well, what a story our relationship has been. We both lose all the friends and family we had to be together, and now look at us. This is the end of a really sad story." She said.

_This is the end of a really sad story  
But don't feel bad for me  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be  
Like the star of a really sad story  
You don't live happily  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be_

"Hermione, it doesn't have to be like this! We can still be together. I promise I will never do anything to hurt you again. Please, this was just a mistake." He begged.

"You're right. This was a mistake. How could I ever think that you would change for me? You will always be the same slime ball you were when we first met. I was stupid to think you'd change. But, as I said before I've got nothing to say anymore." She responded.__

Got nothing to say anymore  
Originality went out that door  
Not finding what I'm looking for  
So please let me be  
Please let me be

"Well, I'm just going to leave. I can see that you need time to work this out." Ginny said.

"No, you stay here. This involves you. I mean, you were involved with my boyfriend. He did have his hand up your shirt you know." Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione, don't be mean." He said.

"Mean? Don't be mean? I just caught you two on the verge of having sex, and you're telling me not o be mean? Well, I have news for you, I will be as mean as I want to be." She replied. "I can't wait to spread this all around the school. Won't people be shocked? And just think Ginny how Ron will react. Oh, don't look like that. Do you really think I want to tell the whole school about the end of this really sad story?"__

This is the end of a really sad story  
But don't feel bad for me  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be  
Like the star of a really sad story  
You don't live happily  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be 

"Don't walk away Hermione. Come back, and let's fix this!" he yelled after her.

"Fix this? I don't want to fix this. I want to put it in a box, and shove it to the back of my closet. Don't follow me, I want to walk alone." She said as she walked down the corridor.__

I'll walk alone  
I'll walk alone

"Well, she took that better than I thought. It's just a wonder why she didn't figure it out sooner. We can't do this anymore Draco. It won't be fun without the threat of being caught." Ginny said.

"Shut up. I loved her. She really meant something to me. And then you came and ruined it for us! I will never forgive you! I have to go after her." He said as he walked away from Ginny.

"Well, that went smooth. She could have hexed both of us. Oh, well!" said Ginny out loud. __

Got nothing to say anymore  
There's nothing new  
It's all been done before  
Not looking to settle the score  
So please let me be

"Hermione, please talk to me! I really want to apologize! Please! I'm begging you. I didn't mean to. It all happened so quickly. One minute we were talking about classes and the next…" he trailed off.

"Spare me the details. Of all the things you could have done to end this, I never would have guessed that you would sneak around with one of my friends."

"At least it wasn't Ron or Harry." He joked.

"We're not friends anymore because of you. I gave everything I had to you! And this is how you treat me. I thought we had a good time together. So, what was it?"

"What?"

"What was it that she had that I didn't?"

"Hermione, please. She was just a one time thing. It wasn't like…"

"I'm not stupid. I had a feeling it had been going on for a while. But I never had proof, and I didn't want to accuse you without proof. Well, I have plenty of proof now."

His quietness reaffirmed her thoughts. She was speechless. There was no other way to put it. She had never felt unloved by him. She thought that they would get married, have children, and grow old together. But now that was just a figment of her imagination. She would never forgive him. She was alone now, on her own. It hurt so much that she had thought that he would adore her forever, only to be dropped like a hot pan for a slut like Ginny. __

Thought I'd be the one you'd adore  
I always thought  
I would be so much more  
Now I'm all alone in this war  
So please let me be  
Please let me be

She could do this. She had every faith in herself. She reached out and put a hand to his chest.

"Goodbye Draco. I loved you with all my heart. It's a shame you had to do this. No, don't talk. This is goodbye forever." She said.

She let her hand drop and turned on her heel, ready to leave.

"Hermione…" he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No. Don't talk to me. Nothing you say will change this. Don't feel bad, you did what you felt that you had to. It's okay, I just hope you can live with the guilt of betraying the best thing that ever happened to you. I didn't expect things to be perfect alone, and I don't expect for my life to be perfect now. But I'll be okay without you. I always knew I was meant to be alone. Goodbye." She said.__

This is the end of a really sad story  
But don't feel bad for me  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be  
Like the star of a really sad story  
You don't live happily  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be 

She turned again and walked out the Great Doors. She took in a breath of fresh air and felt happy for the first time in a long time.

_  
That's where I'll be_


End file.
